


Hoodie

by Hollenka99



Series: Jumbled AU [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Portals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25533379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollenka99/pseuds/Hollenka99
Summary: Joel liked to take advantage of his power when he was a kid.
Series: Jumbled AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759702





	Hoodie

John rummages around his drawers. Where on earth could it be? It was distinctly red and somewhat thick. So it shouldn't be this hard to locate. He is grumbling in exasperation when a small figure stands in his peripheral vision.

"Hey Joel, have you seen Daddy's hoodie?"  
"Noooo."  
"You're wearing it, aren't you?" His father turns his head as he speaks. His arms cross as a humoured expression grows on the man's face upon discovering his suspicions were correct.

Joel's arms cannot be seen, the sleeves partially dangling past his fingertips. His knees are covered as well. With his tongue pressing against his teeth as he grins, it is clear the first visit from the tooth fairy is imminent. The rascal shows no remorse for his act of theft. As soon as John moves towards his son, the boy darts off down the hall.

Father and son race around the house. Joel reduces his chances of tripping by lifting the bottom of the hoodie to allow freer leg movement. He climbs on the larger bed, only to disappear into a portal. These antics continue with him portalling to a different part of the house any time his dad gained on him.

It doesn't take long for John to gradually lose his stamina. He trudges down the stairs to allow himself a chance to catch his breath. Out of nowhere, while taking a seat, a pair of short arms collide into him from behind. He chuckles as soon as the initial surprise dissipates. A beat later, he is swinging his own arms around his son.

"What have I told you about using a portal on the stairs?"  
"Don't?"  
"Uh huh. And do you listen?"  
"No." He giggles.

With Joel's arms surrounding his neck and legs wrapped around his hips, John stands up. He's well aware he won't be able to carry his son on his back for much longer at the rate he's growing. All the more reason to make the most of being able to do so while he still could.

"I may not be in the running for the world's tallest man but I'm still bigger than you. So perhaps we should find you something a little more size-appropriate, what do you say?"  
"We're gonna go buy me a hoodie?"  
"Sure, why not? If you're not embarrassed by your old dad, we can get a red one so we have matching colours."  
Joel ponders on this. "Okay. But I want a green one too."  
"You got it, buddy."


End file.
